


The Basterd's Promise

by sergeant_donny_donowitz



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_donny_donowitz/pseuds/sergeant_donny_donowitz
Summary: Donny was leaving home. He’s got a war to fight, and a Basterd’s work is never done… but he’s got one…or two reasons to come home: His girl (y/n) and a baby on the way.
Relationships: Donny Donowitz x Fem!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Basterd's Promise

Donny was leaving home. He’s got a war to fight, and a Basterd’s work is never done… but he’s got one…or two reasons to come home: His girl (y/n) and a baby on the way.

He was standing at the door, his bat in hand, his bag was slung across his bag, and his eyes were trained on hers…

…Her midnight, black eyes.

They were the reflection of his world, like an ethereal other-world in a puddle.

Her eyes were stoic…usually. Strong, like unbreakable black cliffs withstanding eons of crashing waves. Powerful, and misunderstood, like the unknown depths of the darkest edges of the sky.

But there she was, standing perfectly still, her hands clasped in front of her, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

And it broke his heart. He wasn’t used to seeing her like that. He never would be.

He tilted his head, taking a soft breath as he stepped back inside, “Doll, come on, don’t…don’t do this…”

His bag slipped to the ground with a thud, he left the bat by the door, and he wrapped his right hand behind y/n’s head, and wiped her tears away with his left thumb, “Come on, it’ll be ok, doll. I’ll be ok.”

He’d been noticing y/n hiding tearful glances lately, but he never called her out on it. He knew she’d deny it, call him crazy, and maybe… maybe it would end in a play-fight…or something more.

But this time was different.

There was nothing she could deny.

He understood it was hard. They’d been together since they were seventeen, and were practically inseparable. “I’m coming home, doll. I swear. No more tears. This ain’t a goodbye.”

He kissed y/n on the lips. One last time. He couldn’t stay any longer, or he’d start thinking twice.

He couldn’t let it happen. He had work to do. He held her face gently, and looked into her eyes, “Y/n… I’m sorry. I gotta go… I love you.”

She smiled through the tears and nodded. In a broken whisper, she responded, “I love you, too.”

For a brief, splinter of a second, he caught a certain look in her eyes, but he couldn’t…

He had to go.

He walked away, pulled the bag around his back, and reached for his bat.

His fingers were just a few inches from the bat, but he stopped, and sighed.

He didn’t know if he really was coming back home or not. It was war, after all. That was why he didn’t promise he’d be ok, he didn’t promise he’d be home, and y/n knew that.

He let the bag fall back on the ground, and turned around, “Y/n…”

She crossed her arms, shook her head, and looked away, “Go, Donny. I’ll be here when you come back, I promise.”

“Y/n…. Come on, doll…” he crouched by her, and looked up at her puffy, red eyes, “I know you got something to say.”

“Don.”

“Y/n, you can tell me anything, you fuckin’ know that…this…this might be it…”

She sighed, “No…just go.”

He nodded, and rose back to his feet, towering over her. She was one tough lady…and he knew she had a right to be upset, but it worried him. It just wasn’t like her.

But he knew her. He knew her well enough to know that if she didn’t want to talk, she wouldn’t.

He walked back toward the door, but her voice pierced the silence, and his footsteps ceased.

“Donny…”

He stood still…this was it…

“Donny, I’m pregnant.”

His lips parted, but no words came out. The glimmer in his eyes, soft gasp, and wide smile were enough. He raced to her, but hesitated at the last moment. He didn’t know his own strength sometimes, and he knew it. He could never forgive himself if he hurt y/n, or their baby.

“Are you serious?!” He was so happy, he couldn’t help but giggle as she nodded and smiled.

He picked her up, and spun her around once as his heart raced with joy.

But, no matter how happy he was, he was still worried. He set her down, “I… you need me here… I’ll go awol, I’ll… I’ll-”

Y/n put her hand on the side of his face, immediately calming him down like only she could. “No, Donny, it’s ok.” She smiled softly, “I’ll be here. We both will…” she planted a gentle, reassuring kiss on his cheek.

Donny appreciated the sentiment, but he sighed, still not convinced.

Y/n knew that. She walked over to the doorway, and picked up the bat thay was leaning against it. It was heavier than she thought, but the burden of keeping Donny from his destiny was heavier. She shook her head again, knowing how passionate he was about going to the war, and killing nazis. It meant everything to her thay he was willing to give it up for her…but she wouldn’t let him. She held the bat out, “Do it for me. Do it for our baby.”

“You sure, doll?”

She nodded, “I’m sure.”

Donny nodded slowly as he took a breath, and took the bat. He took a knee, “Hey…hey kid… I’m gonna need you to take care of your momny while I’m gone, ok? Don’t give her too much of a rough time, alright? I won’t be gone too long, I promise.” He rested his hand on her belly, and planted a kiss, and looked back at y/n.

“Donny, don’t make promises.”

He took her hand as he stood up, and looked into her eyes, “I know what I said, Y/n. I made a promise. A promise is a fuckin promise. I’m comin’ home. I might be a basterd, but my kid ain’t. I’m coming back for you, doll. For both of you. I promise.”

Donny took Y/n in his arms, planted a kiss on her forehead as he whispered, “I fucking promise.”

Y/n watched Donny march out, wielding his bat. She smiled, knowing that when Donny Donowitz made a promise, he kept it.


End file.
